lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sauron
Sauron after the Third Age The article says that Sauron could, in the end of days, possibly reforge the One Ring and control even Morgoth himself. As far as I know, The One Ring gave Sauron the dominion of the Rings of Power. Since the Rings of Power were essentially destroyed at the end of the Third Age, The One Ring wouldn't even give him any more power than he already had unless he somehow tricked the free peoples to reforge the Rings again. Furthermore, Morgoth took no part in the forging of the Rings which means that Sauron never could control him through the Ring.-- 01:22, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Picture I think you guys should use a picture from the fellowship movie of Sauron, that would be bettter than just that picture of the eye video I was trying to find a good video of Sauron on youtube, all I got was this family guy skit lol Gimli 12:46, 2 January 2007 (UTC).. Of all things to get the eye, why did you have to go with the stupid, pathetic, juvinille, Simpsons Rip-off, Family Guy??-- 22:37, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Eye of Sauron I think that the lower picture of the tower of Barad-Dur should have a caption of "The tower of Barad-Dur, on top of which is the Eye of Sauron.", instead of "The Eye of Sauron". Norn Guy 19:41, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Concerns It sould say somewhere that the eye of Sauron is not confirmed to be a huge eye on Barad-Dur, it could be his spirit or something, or a figure of speech. tolkien never said the eye was an eye literaly! --The Evil O'malley 20:14, 6 August 2007 (UTC) I think it should say how it was written that Sauron would be brought back by Morgoth near the end of time/ world Nowhere is it suggested (in any of the books) that Sauron was as powerful as the greastest of the Vala whilst wielding the one ring. This statement should be removed. The additional power he gained when wearing the one ring was the control over those who wore the lesser rings of power, and thus those rings themselves. Balrog? Is Sauron a Balrog? Because it says Balrogs are fallen Maiar, which Sauron is. And on page 347, Legolas says "'It was a Balrog of Morgoth,' said Legolas; 'of all elf-banes the most deadly, save the One who sits in the Dark Tower.'"Petron 15:05, 21 March 2008 (UTC)Petron :Sauron and Balrogs are both fallen Maiar. Sauron is in a differnt 'physical' presence in Middle-earth than a Balrog. Therefore Sauron is not a Balrog but in a form of his own as a Maiar spirit; the balrogs are maiar who have taken a 'demon' like form.-- 19:06, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks, that makes sense.Petron 01:52, 23 March 2008 (UTC)Petron I've got to check my sources to know exactly where you can find some further explanation -- But the Balrogs were Fire-Maia's, most of whom, according to Tolkien, turned to follow Morgoth. A notable exception is the Maia who became the Sun -- the reason why elves and halflings refer to the sun as she. Sauron on the other hand, as the wiki says, was a Maia "helper" under Aule's domain -- a crafter. Another notable Maia from that group is Saruman.Hoswy 15:23, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Lifespan in the infobox Sauron's lifespan is said to end on the day the One Ring was cast into the cracks of Mount Doom. technically this is incorrect. Sauron was not destroyed, but he was forever diminished to a 'spirit of malice' that would wander the wastes, etc. etc. 01:53, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Evil can never truly be destroyed, and Sauron being an evil of such power cannot be hindered forever, even with the destruction of his ring. His power will grow over time, and he will return. (Evil can never truly be destroyed, and Sauron being an evil of such power cannot be hindered forever, even with the destruction of his ring. His power will grow over time, and he will return.) Probably not true! When you're dead, you're dead. And yes evil can be destroyed.Sporefan102 23:43, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Sauron can not die, he is a maiar, and is therefore immortal. 20:04, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Does Sauron Live after the Third Age? The One Ring wouldn't give Sauron control over Morgoth. Don't be silly. :For this to be on the main Sauron page is sould be rewritten - Razor77 18:15, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Sauron + Ring > Morgoth?? not possible. "As he forged the One Ring he invested into it most of his power, effectively making him greater than even the mightiest of the Valar Melkor, although only being a Maia himself. " This doesn't make sense. It needs to be reworded. The Power was his originally, the power he invested into the Ring. The Ring serves to help him channel his power into Dominating minds, using the Rings of Power as extensions, in a sense, of that control . But that doesn't give him the power of Melkor. A theme that runs through Tolkien's work is that things are lesser, the more distant they are from the origin. So that Sauron wasnt any "greater" in power than he had been in the First Age, but there were no Luthiens or Berens in the Third age that could effectively challenge him. Remember that the Ring was chopped from his finger by a man. Morgoth faced the "greatest" Elf Champion ever, and was only made lame. Sauron faced descendants of Luthien and Beren and killed them before they were able to defeat him completely. So you can say that, with the Ring, Sauron effectively became as powerful as Morgoth in the Second Age, ... but that's as far as it would go. Hoswy 15:34, March 12, 2010 (UTC) In the third age is his spirit the eye or is he physical?? Ive been reading the article for a little while now, and it just seems to confusing for me to figure out on my own. Is he a spirit in the third age? If so is he the eye or is that just an extension of himself?--Lurzkesh1138 22:44, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :It's a matter of debate. Tolkien had him down as a Man of fearful form, not much greater physically than many among the Men of Gondor. As his symbol, he adopted a burning lidless eye to symbolise that he was all-seeing. He did not take the form of an "eye" but it was the symbol used to represent him by his minions.--Wyvern Rex. 12:35, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Sauron's spouse before third age I heard from some sorces Sauron charmed women into being his by using his fair forms.Of course he had no spouse in the third age and after the fall of Numeror. He had some in the first age and early-mid second age. 06:00, July 7, 2011 (UTC)